ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gotham Academy
Gotham Academy is a prestigious private boarding school that many of Gotham City's elite have attended. 1863 In 1863, Millie Jane Cobblepot was secretly moved from Arkham Asylum to what would become the Girls' Dorm. She was imprisoned there by her family to silence her and keep their dirty dealings a secret. In her captivity Millie Jane had discovered the secret tunnels inside the academy. She would remain in the dorm until the day she faked her own suicide. The North Hall Incident During the summer Batman had dropped Tristan Grey off at the school to receive medical treatment from Professors Langstrom and Milo. He would stay at the academy year-round free of charge like the school's other special case, Olive Silverlock. Later on, Tristan saved Olive from a fire which was caused in the North Hall. He was asked by Professor MacPherson to watch over her. The fire had caused extensive damage to the North Hall and was sealed off to avoid accidents. The Ghost of Millie Jane Cobblepot At the beginning of the semester the students of Gotham Academy kept reporting they saw a ghost. Pomeline Fritch believed that it was the spirit of Millie Jane Cobblepot whom she had been trying to summon. After an investigation by Olive and Maps; they discover that the ghost had been a hoax created by Heathcliff Ray to please his girlfriend Pomeline. The event had been so traumatic that Olive's roommate Lucy would transfer schools to Metropolis Academy. Batman: Endgame During the events of Batman: Endgame Headmaster Hammer singlehandedly defended the Academy during the Joker plague. Search for Calamity The school play of Macbeth was being sabotaged by a mysterious figure. At first the Detective Club thought it was Calamity, Olive's mother, until they discovered mud at the scene of the crime. They soon found out that it was really Katherine Karlo who had been working for her father to get revenge against Simon Trent. The day was saved by Olive when she used a hose to destabilize him, leaving Katherine alone. The Headless Statue Batgirl came to the school in search of the missing head of the statue of H. Herman Dent. It had become a legend in Gotham Academy that the head was stolen by a goblin and hidden beneath the school library. In reality, the statue was beheaded by Colonel Nair and was used by him to hide the blueprints to a dangerous weapon. The head of the statue was hidden in the secret passageways of the school until Batgirl discovered it with the assistance of Olive and Maps. The head was destroyed in the fight with the villain Gladius and the blueprints were burnt. Other Versions The Batman A run down, closed, and dilapidated school building titled "Gotham Academy" was used by the Penguin as a hideout.Batman (2004 TV Series) Episode: Team Penguin Earth-16 Gotham Academy is an exclusive private high school in Gotham City.Young Justice (TV Series) Episode: Schooled | PointsOfInterest = * The Dorms * The Greenhouse * The North Hall * The Saint Marcus Chapel * The School Cemetery * The Court of Owls base * The Headless Statue of H. Herman Dent * The School Theater * Wedgwood Museum | Residents = Students * Alexander * Amanda Lydecker * Anna * Anthony * Bernard Bray (kidnapped and enchanted) * Betsy * Bruce Wayne (expelled) * Colton Rivera * Damian Wayne (expelled) * Dillyn * Eric Jørgensen * Evan * Harvey Dent (graduated) * Heathcliff Ray (dropped out) * Jackie * Jeanie * Jones * Katherine Karlo * Kristy (former student) * Kyle Mizoguchi * Linda * Lucy Hunt * Maps Mizoguchi * Mike Nero * Missy Rodgers * Olive Silverlock * Pomeline Fritch * Rad S. * Reiner Hardwick * Riko Sheridan (expelled) * Ryan * Sheila (former student) * Sherk * Susan Trent * Tina * Tancredi (expelled) * Tristan Grey * Tom Savini (expelled) * Toni Rela (former student) * Warren McGinnis * Wendy Lawford Earth-16 * Artemis Crock * Barbara Gordon * Dick Grayson Faculty * Headmaster Hammer (headmaster) * Elith Pio (second year English teacher) * Hugo Strange (guidance counselor) * Harriet Cooper (girls dorm supervisor) * Isla MacPherson (second year history teacher) * Kirk Langstrom (biology teacher) * Mister Silversmith (Shop teacher) * Mister Scarlet (first year English teacher/librarian) * Professor Milo (chemistry teacher) * Simon Trent (drama teacher) * Coach Humphreys (physical education teacher/tennis coach) * Professor Brown (animal science and agriculture teacher) * Professor Egger "Egghead" (teacher) * Professor Lilac (teacher) School Organizations * Gotham Academy Dramatic Arts Society * Gotham Academy Glee Club * Gotham Academy Grackles (football team) * Gotham Academy Marching Band * Gotham Academy Trivia Bowl * Detective Club/Pizza Club (school club) * Serpents and Spells Club (school club) * The Order of the Bat (clandestine school club/secret society) * Terrible Trio (clandestine school club/secret society) * Witch Club (clandestine school club) Notes * An institute with the name "Gotham Academy" was first created for The Batman. A run down, closed and dilapidated school building titled "Gotham Academy" appeared in the episode "Team Penguin" as Penguin's hideout. An institute with the name "Gotham Academy" also appears in the Young Justice TV series, where it was the school of Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock, Barbara Gordon and others. In 2014, a school of the same name was created for the mainstream DC reality in . References Category:DC Comics organizations Category:Gotham City Category:Fictional schools